


Valentine Treat

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feeding Kink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to treat Dean with breakfast in bed for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fluffy thing I wrote yesterday to celebrate V-day!

“You’re disgusting,” Dean mutters when he decides to open his eyes and observe the sudden extra weight on the bed.

Cas shrugs and plucks up a strawberry from the tray beside him filled with breakfast foods. “I’ll eat it if you don’t want it.” 

“Well I never said _that._ ”

Dean leans up enough to extend his hand for the strawberry and when Cas hands it over he pops it into his mouth with a smile.

“Heart shaped strawberries huh?”

“I may have gone a bit overboard.”

“Course not. Nothing like heart shaped fruit to go with your heart shaped waffles.”

“Sprinkled with sugar and drizzled with chocolate,” Cas gives him a proud smile and cuts off a chunk for Dean to try.

“Yeah?” Dean puts the forkful in his mouth and immediately moans at the taste. “What else?”

“I remember drowning them in butter...” 

“Oh god.”

Cas watches him shovel in three full waffles before he remembers something and suddenly jumps up.   
“Wait here,” He rushes out, and when he comes back with an ecstatic grin on his face Dean raises an eyebrow. “Almost forgot the ice cream.”

Dean shakes his head in disbelief. “I take it back, you’re amazing.”

Cas puts three big scoops of vanilla out on the plate and then tells Dean to shut his eyes.

“Now open your mouth,” He demands next.

“Can’t we do that later? I’m eating.”

_“Open,”_ Cas smacks his shoulder.

Dean sighs, but obeys. 

When he feels something light and fluffy on his tongue his eyes shoot open to the can of whipped cream in Cas’ hands and he quickly swallows down what he has in his mouth. 

“So I was off.”

“By a bit,” Cas smirks. 

“You realize I’m not getting out of bed when I’m through with all of this.”

“Well,” Cas sprays a mountain of whipped cream over the remaining few of his waffles, “I guess it’s a good thing this is just the first course.”

Dean grabs for his fork, and then with the other hand tugs Cas in by the collar of his t-shirt for a sugary kiss. 

“Love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”


End file.
